


Just a Taste

by slr2moons, Stariceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Illustrated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slr2moons/pseuds/slr2moons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee tries to bake and Naruto is determined to get the first taste. (Ficlet by stariceling, illustration by slr2moons!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be part of a longer thing, which is why there is implied Naruto/Gaara/Lee.
> 
> Notes from stariceling: My amazing BFF slr2moons drew a fanart for this fic! The art is better than the fic, I think. She drew them both so sexy.

“Can’t I just have a taste?”

“No.” Lee swatted Naruto’s hand away from the counter. He had been dangerously intent on swiping some of the frosting from Gaara’s ‘welcome home’ cake. (Though Suna was Gaara’s home, this could be considered his home-away-from-home, and Lee was insistent that he needed a proper welcome.)

It wasn’t often that Lee went all out and cooked anything fancy, let alone went to the trouble of baking, but the effort was worthy of the occasion. Usually they traded off, Lee making healthy meals (Naruto complained they tasted like cardboard, but they were good for him) and Naruto mostly fixing instant ramen (not high on Lee’s list of quality foods, but it made Naruto happy and it was hard to say ‘no’ to his hopeful grin). Naruto still shouldn’t be this excited to get a fancy meal and dessert.

“How do you know it’s good, then?” Naruto’s arms locked firmly around his waist, keeping Lee from removing his apron.

“I know!” Lee was perfectly confident in his cooking abilities, and knew this was only Naruto’s way of trying to talk his way into an illicit slice of cake. He was more irritated that he was being blocked from getting cleaned up. He knew his hair and eyebrows were dusted with flour, and he had the sticky feeling of icing on his face after the tussle he’d had discouraging some of Naruto’s more determined advances.

“Just one little taste can’t hurt, right?” Naruto was speaking directly into his ear now, and his playful tone put Lee instantly on guard. He knew that voice. That was the ‘you-know-it’s-going-to-be-fun’ voice that always seemed to lead to something messy and all too satisfying that Lee would have trouble living down later.

“Do not touch the cake. Or I’ll tell Gaara you started without him.” In more ways than one. He was very aware of Naruto’s hand rubbing along his hip, trying to slip beneath the apron so that Lee had to keep twisting his hips away.

“Okay. I won’t touch it.”

Lee tensed. He knew this was far too easy, and everything about it put him instantly on his guard.

A moment later, he knew why Naruto had given in about the cake. He felt a tongue moving hot and wet over his cheek. Naruto was lapping at the smudges of icing that he had been about to remove through more mundane means.

“Just a taste?” Naruto suggested between licks. And this time, Lee did not protest. 


End file.
